


Harry Potter and The Fall of The Caelin

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and The Heir of Merlin's Promise Phoenix.Harry Potter and his friends are in  the midst of their fifth year, new challenges will arise as he and his brothers enter their fiercest challenges yet. Strengthening Soul-bonds, repairing damaged rifts, all leading up to the final battle between The Caelin and The Dark Order.





	Harry Potter and The Fall of The Caelin

**_Lumos!_ **

**_Welcome one and all! I’ve recently decided to move my stories here and I’m loving everything so far. This is a sequel sort of story to my original on Fanfiction.net. I brought it here as it’s a lot more mature in content than the previous one. Now, first off, I want to welcome all my readers from the original story and thank them for bearing with me for the terrible way it was at the beginning. This story will expand on the first, but I’m going to take my time with it and try to make it all in all better than its predecessor._ **

****

**_I’ve also decided to change one of the Weasley twins’ familiars due to the nature of one of them already being taken earlier in the story without me even realizing it. I’m also taking several things that reviewers told me into consideration moving forward as many of them had really good points._ **

****

**_So, without further ado my friends, let’s get stuck in!_ **

****

**_DISCLAIMER: Void of Eternal Darkness does not own Harry Potter or any of the other things that appear in this fanfiction, nor does he own the OCs that have been submitted and originally came from the predecessor fic. He’s just playing in this sandbox for a while._ **

****

**** CHAPTER ONE: THE LINE IN THE SAND

 

_The Light’s almost faded…_

_The Wind’s are weakening…_

_The Water’s Receeding…_

_The Earth is Growing Colder…_

_The Chaos is slowing down…_

_The Fire is Waning…_

_The Darkness is about to die…_

_Space and Time are faltering out…_

_But we won’t give in, we’ve gotta fight for everything we believe!_

_This world is ours (one power!)_

_We’ll do everything we can! (Stick Together!)_

_It’s Time for The Caelin to Strike Once More!_

_It’s The Fall!_

 

“How can Merlin expect us to find this in such a desolate location?” George grunted, trying to heave his way through the thick snow, “And even worse, he’s not given us a good set of directions! Go North and you’ll find what you need…Because that’s a clear indication of what we need to do!”

Fred nodded in agreement to what his brother was saying, but he had more of a sense in his mind as to what was going on and it enabled him to trudge along in silence. Fred was the more level-headed of the twins and he, at least, was able to see sense in what Merlin had done, in case someone intercepted the notes he’d meant for the twins and then said thieves would have direct access to what he had hidden for the two of them to find.

 

“We just have to be patient, George. He wouldn’t have sent us to collect the item if it wasn’t of utmost importance, right?”

“Right,” George sighed.

“Then we just have to have faith that it’ll call out to us when it’s ready to.”

“Is that what he said would happen?”

“Not in so many words,” Fred corrected, “But it’s what I gathered from the small bit of information we were given in those notes.”

“How do we even know that we’re on the right path?”

 

“If we weren’t, I’m sure he’d know and give us some sign, right?”

 

The twins continued their journey through the snow, heading further and further north along the bank, the thickets of snow-covered trees suddenly starting to part, the sun gleaming down throughout the entire area.

 

“And the worst bit,” George continued to complain, “is that we can’t fly otherwise we’ll draw Muggle or worse, Voldemort’s attention.”

“George,” Fred grumbled, “enough is enough, we aren’t going to find the treasure any faster if you complain that we can’t find it, that’s exactly how you don’t find something.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am, come on…we need to keep moving.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“They’re seventeen, Molly. You can’t force them to stay in school,” Arthur told her.

“But they’re starting that stupid joke-shop. I just know it.”

“They’re not,” Merlin interrupted, “I actually have the two on a mission for me.”

“A mission?” Arthur asked curiously.

“The Caelins of Fire and Chaos hid something in the last war, they made the enchantment work so that only both of their reincarnations could open it together. I have reason to believe that the treasure is very important to Del’s defeat.”

 

“And that warrants them deciding that they should prematurely terminate their education?”

 

“There are things going on in this world of ours that go far beyond finishing schooling, besides, Fred and George are more than qualified to do the task that fate has in store for them and their friends, trust me.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Fred and George continued to traipse through the strange wilderness, not really certain of where they were going, but still trying to make the best of it. They’d decided to leave Ho-oh and Lugia behind, knowing that it probably was for the best if they moved as incognito as possible. The Weasley twins stepped to the side, following their instincts as Merlin told them they should when they had their meeting with him those few months ago.

 

“I can feel something…” Fred muttered, “As if the world is shifting around us…”

 

“Fred, you’re being mental…” George responded.

 

“I am not!”

 

The two were suddenly witnessing the entire expanse of the wilderness shifting around them, strange lights dazzling throughout the entire area, neither of the two could possibly describe the strange occurrences that were rushing against their bodies right now. Once the shift had occurred both found themselves standing in their previous positions…but what had once been strange wilderness was now a bustling town. Several medieval style buildings were erected throughout the cobblestones of the street, complete with merchants doing business behind the counters. There was also a huge barn beside these on the right hand side of these merchant buildings adorned with a huge billboard that had the word ‘STABLES’ emblazoned in white paint across the roof of the building.

 

“Where are we?” George stated in confusion.

 

“Why in Camelot of course!”

 

Once the new voice had told them where they were, Fred and George both shared expressions of complete worry, “I thought time was supposed to be one of Elric’s powers, not ours!”

“I don’t think it’s us that have done this, Fred. Perhaps one of the things that Merlin set up to lead us where we’re going. It seems like the sort of thing he’d do, help us on the way to finding it, but not give the direct answer as to what we’re hunting for.”

 

“He’s a twisted old man,” Fred responded with a sigh, “You seem contradictorily confident for someone who thought I was going mental that there’s been a shift in time, brother of mine.”

 

“When you get involved in the things we do on a daily basis, you sort of learn to go with the flow.”

 

Fred just rolled his eyes, then looked back at the person who’d revealed their location to them, “Excuse me?”

 

“How may I help?” The man, by the looks of his high-market villager attire, Fred and George assumed that he was one of the higher-ranked merchants here.

 

“I was wondering if you could show us around?” George took off from where his twin had left off, they both felt it more natural than speaking out of sync, especially somewhere they had never been before. Oddly, this tactic made both of them feel more comfortable in the new setting.

 

“I’d be honoured Lord Khaos and Lord Pyr.”

 

“How do you know those names!?” Fred hissed angrily.

 

“Merlin sent me to wait here for the time you’d arrive,” The man explained, “He told me you’d both need a guide once you got to this world and since I know Camelot like the back of my hand I was more than happy to agree. Are you ready for your mission?”

 

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” The twins responded collectively.

 

“Good, then let us continue.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“What is the report?” A high, cold and cruel voice stated throughout the entire area, “You first, Venom.”

“I went after the Aether Queen as you requested so that The Nightmare Queen might have a better chance at success when she finally went to take down those infernal fairies. Unfortunately I was met with some resistance, milord.”

 

“Resistance, Venom?” Del asked, his voice being harsh and uncaring. Both he and Voldemort were sitting in tall, ornate emerald thrones at the top end of the room.

 

“The Caelin, they seemed to get wind of what was going on…and I wasn’t received well. They know who the traitor in their midst has been all along now.”

 

“You fool!” Voldemort boomed, pointing his hand in the direction of his servant, “ _Crucio!”_ as soon as the command for the spell left Voldemort’s lips, Venom crumpled, falling to the ground and writhing in absolute agony, “You were vital to some of the most incremental reconnaissance missions and you messed it up! How can we hope to infiltrate their ranks now? you’re an absolute imbecile!”

 

“Cut the curse on him,” Del commanded.

 

Voldemort nodded, dropping his hand which effectively broke off the spell that was working against Venom. He looked to Del though, wanting to have his curiosities satisfied as to what the reason for Del wanting him to drop the curse was.

 

“We still have one of their most powerful as our servant,” Del explained, “The Caelin and their allies believe that we are merely holding Tomix as our hostage. They are yet to discover that he is more than that. For now, our side holds a clear advantage, Venom revealing his true allegiance does not hinder us to the great level that you seem to think it does. Do not take offense, Lord Voldemort, but we can not let small discrepancies alter our plan in the grand scheme of things.”   

 

“The Grand Scheme of things, Lord Del?” Voldemort questioned.

 

“Yes, you see the Caelin will do anything to have their precious Tomix returned to them…it also works in with what you have in mind for having those infernal brats retrieve the prophecies for us. If we trick them into thinking that Tomix is being held captive by you there, they will rush off into the wild, hunting their loved one in a foolish attempt to get them back. Then curiosity will beckon them to collect those prophecies and then we have your Death Eaters swoop in and take the prophecies before Tomix swoops in to deal with the brats once and for all.”

 

Voldemort was silent, as if contemplating the plan for a very long time, once he’d taken everything into consideration, the first Dark Lord of this generation spoke: “It is a well thought out plan, we will take the time to put everything into prospective and then move ahead with the plan. Now, Rowle, what is your report about the nature of the Nightmare Queen?”

 

“I went to the tomb as you asked, milords. However, when I arrived there I noticed that the tomb of the Nightmare Queen was already opened, meaning one of two things. She’s already left the tomb or those meddling fools have already found a way to dispose of her.”

 

“I thought this might be the case, The Nightmare Queen hates the Caelin almost as much as I do,” Del revealed calmly, “it actually doesn’t surprise me that she’s awoken. The previous incarnation of the Caelin do not know that the Nightmare Queen survived, so they wouldn’t bother to check her tomb I think.”

 

“You have done well, Rowle."

 

“Thank you, milords.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

I decided to start off small to let myself get back into the flow of this XD I hope it was at least a little okay, anyways. That’s Void done for one day.

 

**_Nox!_ **


End file.
